deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Damian Wayne
Damian Wayne is a character from DC Comics and the son of Batman and Talia al Ghul. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Bakugo vs Damian *Damian Wayne vs Cassie Cage *Damian Wayne vs Hit-Girl *Killua VS Damian *Miles Morales vs Damian Wayne *Morgan vs Damian Wayne *'Pyrrha Nikos vs. Damian Wayne' (Complete) Battles Royale *'Robin Battle Royale' (completed) With Batman *Batman and Damian vs Pieman and Bartman (Abandoned) With the Teen Titans *Teen Titans vs. Sinister Six (By TheDragonDemon) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents *Clementine (Telltale's The Walking Dead) *Daken (Marvel Comics) *Dashiell "Dash" Parr (The Incredibles) *Diddy Kong (Super Mario Bros.) *Karai (TMNT 2012) *Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Nightcrawler (Marvel Comics) *Raphael (TMNT) *X-23 (Marvel Comics) History Damian Wayne is the illegitimate son of Bruce Wayne and Talia al Ghul, making him the grandson of Ra's al Ghul. Damian was raised by his mother for the first ten years of his life, trained to be a formidable warrior in the League of Shadows before learning of his father and left in his custody to serve as a hinderance. Although misguided and malicious, Damian seems to genuinely want to aid his father's war on crime and became the current Robin. Death Battle Info Having been trained by the League of Shadows since a toddler, Damian is more physically powerful than most adults and all his physical capabilities are peak human ability as seen in his agility, pain threshold, and overpowering larger opponents. He is a master of unarmed, melee and close quarter combat, capable of using any weapon he picks up. Damian is surprisingly smart for his age with detective skills and a mastery of stealth. Gear * Katana * Sai * Batarangs * Grappling hooks * Spiked brass knuckles * Robin mask with assorted lenses for various situations. Batman In a possible future, an adult Damian takes up the mantle of Batman and is more incline to injure and kill opponents if he judges it necessary to do so. Appearing to gain the ability to heal his injuries, what Damian lacked from his father he makes up for it by "cheating." In fact, placing traps around Gotham, Damian turned the entire city into his personal weapon. Nightwing In the Injustice universe, Damian accidentally killed Dick Grayson by knocking him over so that his neck cracked on a rock. Since then, his father and him became increasingly distant, especially since he joined Superman's Regime. In the following years, he has become more hateful and tortured, eventually abandoning his Robin persona to become the new Nightwing, carrying out Superman's law and killing those who stood against him. Feats * Beheaded a tiger while a toddler * Renders a man brain dead with his punches while holding back * Hacked the Bat-Computer, also hacked into government mainframes at age 8. * Current member of the Teen Titans. * Holds his own against a pissed off Tim Drake * Evades all security cameras in Gotham * Easily identified his father before he met him * Solves the Gyroscopic Array that frustrated even the Worlds Greatest Detective himself * Beats Jason Todd through psychological warfare and fighting dirty * Can defeat Deathstroke, Ra's Al Ghul, and his own father in a battle * Becomes a mentor figure to Terry McGinnis in the distant future. Flaws * Entitled, egotistical, condescending, rude, and blunt in his opinions. *Extremely cocky and arrogant * Can be murderous when he loses his temper. * Ultimately only trusts himself and is even more stubborn and untrusting than his father * Underestimated Blue Beetle in a sparring match that nearly killed him. Gallery Bat-Cow_01.jpg|Damian and Bat-Cow superman-10-super-sons-prequeljpg.jpeg Regime_Nightwing.png|Damian Wayne as Nightwing in Injustice Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Hacker Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Injustice characters Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Ninja Category:Nunchaku Wielders Category:Playable Character Category:Psychopaths Category:Sidekicks Category:Superheroes Category:Supervillains Category:Sword Wielders Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Villains Category:Warner Bros. Characters